


lazy saturday morning

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [68]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade spend Saturday morning lazing about, and plan to spend the rest of the day in the same manner until Nick Fury shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy saturday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Notes —
> 
> i. Something _huge_ is going to happen at the end of this fic, which is going to lead into the next few fics. I’m not certain yet how many parts this will be, but it’s huge. Also, it’s a major shift from canon, so this is a discrepancies note.
> 
> ii. Also, this is rated up, although only mildly to a light r. There’s sex, but it’s really not explicit, so.

_One month later._

_May, 2029_

Wade is napping on his motorcycle when Peter gets out of school, arms crisscrossed under his head, legs kicked out over the tail, perfectly balanced, and Peter can’t help the small, fond smile that lifts up the corner of his mouth as he approaches him.  Gwen is talking a mile a minute beside him, and Flash has stopped trying to keep up and is just going along for the ride, but then Gwen stops talking, and he looks over at her and then follows her gaze.  “Is he—is he asleep?” Flash asks, cocking his head to the side.

 

“I think so,” Peter says as they stop by the bike, “Wade?”

 

There’s no response, and Peter’s smile turns into a smirk as he steps forward, one hand reaching out, and he whines when Wade jerks an arm out, fingers curling around his wrist.  “Don’t even think about it, webhead,” he mutters, not opening his eyes.

 

“ _Were_ you sleeping?” Peter asks, taking his hand back.

 

“Is it that time already?  We have plans,” he says before stretching and getting up, reaching for Peter again, fingers finding his wrist and thumb stroking lightly against the inside.

 

“We do?”

 

“We do.  Gwen, Flash,” he adds, flashing a quick smile in their direction.

 

“I guess I’m being kidnapped,” Peter says before bidding his friends goodbye and waiting for Wade to get on the bike before he does.  Instead of trying to talk, he just enjoys the ride, watching the city fly by until they’re pulling into a Target parking lot, and Peter starts laughing when Wade finds a spot.   “What are we doing here?” he asks as Wade draws up the hood of his sweatshirt.

 

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, and next week is your last week of high school,” Wade says as though that explains everything, and Peter just rolls his eyes and starts walking.  “I thought maybe we could have a lazy day,” Wade says when he catches up, hand brushing against Peter’s once before he winds their fingers together.

 

“I like the sound of that,” Peter says, leaning into him with a smile.

 

They mean to only spend a short while gathering supplies, but Wade gets distracted in the toys, and then Peter wants a puzzle, and then two hours is gone, and they’re only just getting to the front.  “We seriously don’t need this much pancake mix or taco kits, _stop it_ ,” Peter laughs as Wade tries to sneak another box of each in.  “I’ll make you real tacos, _Wade_.”

 

“Promise you’ll make me real tacos,” Wade says, looking at Peter with such a serious expression that Peter almost falls apart, clutching his sides as he laughs.

 

“I promise,” he whines when Wade pokes at him.

 

They make it through the checkout without too much more ridiculousness, and then they’re trying to figure out how they’re going to transport everything back while riding a motorcycle.  They somehow manage it, most of it stuffed into Peter’s backpack, and, when they finally get home, Peter’s in hysterics again.  He drops his backpack to the ground before promptly falling off the bike, rolling onto his side and trying to catch his breath, and Wade just grins triumphantly and grabs the backpack.  He hauls Peter to his feet, threatens to toss him over his shoulder if Peter doesn’t walk, and then they’re going upstairs to put away their things before going outside to relax in the sun.

 

The next morning, Peter wakes up first, yawning and nuzzling closer to Wade, who makes a soft noise and turns his face in Peter’s direction, still asleep.  Peter smiles when he opens his eyes, pushing upward to kiss Wade softly on the mouth before he settles back down, curling against him.  It’s still early, though late enough that Peter knows he won’t be able to get back to sleep, and Wade still looks so far gone in the depths of his slumber that Peter grins, knowing exactly how he wants to wake him up.

 

He does so with the best blowjob he’s ever given, and Wade jerks awake with a gasp partway, groaning when he looks down to find the blankets pushed back and Peter kneeling between his legs, brown eyes looking up at him along the plane of his body, his mouth wet and pink.  Wade lets Peter bring him just to the edge before he pulls him up for a long, bruising kiss, and then he’s lifting a knee and unbalancing Peter so they roll and he ends up on top.

 

They have slow, sleepy morning sex, a steady climb until they crest over, tangled in each other, the sun bathed over them.  Afterward, they doze, Peter tracing the scars over Wade’s belly while Wade threads his fingers through Peter’s hair, just lying in a comfortable, warm silence.  Peter starts to trace lower until Wade laughs softly, and then he’s pulling Peter up to him until Peter slides his legs up on either side of him, knees resting by his ribs, and Wade lets him take control, lying back when Peter presses a hand to his chest and presses down until Wade is filling him.

 

Peter grumbles about wanting to take a shower at some point, and Wade lets him go off alone, lying in bed for a few minutes before he gets up and follows him, and he slides to his knees and makes Peter bow off one of the shower walls with a loud moan.  Eventually, when they go downstairs to find something to eat, Tony and Bruce are nowhere to be found, and Wade laughs, shaking his head.  “What?” Peter asks as he turns on a skillet for pancakes.

 

“Your dads are doing the same exact thing we are today,” he says, and then points toward the beach, where Peter can just make out the top of Tony’s hair above the wide chair he’s relaxed in, Bruce presumably lying in his arms.  “Want me to invite them in for breakfast?” Wade asks, already heading for the door as Peter nods.  Wade calls out to them, and, before long, they’re making the walk up.

 

Tony sits with Wade at the island while Bruce goes to help Peter, and they spend an hour or so laughing and talking and eating until Wade and Peter disappear for the loft and movies.  “They seem to be doing really well,” Tony says as he stands to clean the dishes.

 

“I’m not surprised,” Bruce says, shrugging, “They’re kind of like a bad romance novel.”

 

Tony laughs loudly at this, looking over at Bruce fondly.  He’s about to respond when Jarvis says, “Sir, Director Fury is at the door.”

 

“Send him in, Jay,” Tony says, already turning his attention back to Bruce, but Jarvis makes a noise like clearing his throat, and Tony frowns as he opens a screen in front of him.

 

“He’s asked me to bring you to the door, sir—both of you.”

 

Bruce comes around at Tony’s beckon, and he frowns at the camera feed of Nick, a man and a woman standing behind him.  “Let him know we’ll be right down, Jarvis,” Bruce says before closing the feed and tugging Tony off to dress properly.

 

Once they’re presentable, they go down to the first floor again and down the hall to the end where a set of wide double doors sit, dimmed glass showing only the outlines of the three people waiting beyond.  Tony presses his fingers to a lock pad next to it before opening one of the doors, Bruce at his shoulder.  “Fury?” he says, and Nick sighs.

 

“I just want you to know that I wanted no part in this, and that I resent that they asked me to bring them to you,” Nick says, and Bruce shakes his head at his words, suddenly understanding.  Tony looks back at him, frowning, and then Nick steps aside and says, “This is Richard and Mary Parker—Peter’s parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I know I’m awful! But _cliffhangers_. Also, there are only four fics left after this, and I have not yet started the _bonus features_ , and I’m not sure when I will, but keep an eye out. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
